<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Развязанная лента by Shell_dare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635288">Развязанная лента</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare'>Shell_dare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Лента в волосах [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Caretaking, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему может привести вытаскивание человека из запоя и депрессии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurtis Stryker/Smoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Лента в волосах [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098479</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Развязанная лента</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Той ночью они не спали. Так и просидели на кухне, допивая остывший кофе и перебрасываясь короткими ничего не значащими фразами. Но именно с той ночи что-то неуловимо изменилось. Во взгляде Смоука словно треснул лёд. Как будто ледяная могила, в которую этот человек добровольно себя заточил, начала потихоньку оттаивать. Он по-прежнему держался отчуждённо, но стал охотнее приходить на помощь – даже если помощь заключалась в открытии банки тушёнки на ужин, перестал реагировать на подколки Кейджа.</p><p>Утром Джонни, разумеется, поскользнулся на пустой бутылке и чуть было не пересчитал носом все гранитные ступени лестницы. Актёр разъярённой фурией налетел на виновника, но Страйкер неожиданно даже для себя заслонил эненру своим телом и аккуратно отвлёк внимание Кейджа. Больше всего полицейского поразило, что Смоук – вроде как ниндзя и вообще достаточно смелый парень – сжался под этой вспышкой злости, как испуганный котёнок. Словно… словно привык к такому отношению и не ждал ничего другого. Остро захотелось этого котёнка пожалеть, прижать к себе и сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Страйкер только покачал головой и вывел Джонни из кухни. Он отлично понимал, поддайся он сейчас этому порыву – и зарождающемуся доверию придёт конец. </p><p> </p><p>Сегодняшняя битва была тяжёлой. Большой отряд таркатан напал внезапно, им едва удалось отбиться. Но, по крайней мере, никто не пострадал. Уставшие бойцы ввалились на базу – голодные, грязные, уставшие. Между Соней и Джонни сразу же завязалась потасовка за право первым попасть в душ, Джакс взялся их разнимать. Страйкер покачал головой. Иногда ему казалось, что среди защитников – урождённых землян он единственный взрослый. Ну, разве что кроме Ночного Волка. Хотя индеец тоже держался от всех них чуть в стороне, но в отличие от неприкаянно слоняющегося по территории Смоука, его это более чем устраивало. Шаман был вполне самодостаточен. Эденийки не доставляли никаких хлопот, Лю Канг был монахом и многого не требовал, но вот эти двое...</p><p>Полицейский прошёл на кухню, собираясь сделать себе кофе – он-то в душ в любом случае попадёт последним. На кухне внезапно обнаружился Смоук, всё так же старавшийся как можно меньше сталкиваться с остальными и при любой возможности забивавшийся туда, где его никто не мог потревожить. Тем страннее было встретить его здесь, куда вот-вот прибежит толпа голодных людей.</p><p>– Смоук? Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Спросил и тут же понял, что ляпнул глупость. Ну что ещё он может здесь делать? Либо голоден, либо просто убрёл подальше, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку Блэйд или Кейджу – те в последнее время срывали своё раздражение на всех подряд.</p><p>Смоук обернулся, и в его глазах снова открылась ледяная бездна.</p><p>– Я мешаю? – тихий хриплый голос смертельно уставшего человека. – Хорошо, сейчас уйду. </p><p>Сполох дыма – и ниндзя оказался позади полицейского у самого выхода. </p><p>– Не глупи, я же не прогоняю тебя, – обернувшись, Страйкер увидел, что парень медленно сползает по стене, и осторожно придержал за локоть. – Ты ранен? </p><p>– Ерунда, – он отвёл взгляд. – Зацепили немного. Царапина. </p><p>– Разреши, я посмотрю? </p><p>– Не нужно, – эненра попытался осторожно вырваться. – Со мной всё в порядке. </p><p>– Тогда я всего лишь удостоверюсь в этом. Тебе ведь нечего скрывать, правда? – это был удар ниже пояса. Ночью эненра почувствовал, что полицейский к нему не безразличен, и Страйкер был уверен, что тот не захочет менять это в худшую сторону. К тому же, вдруг рана действительно серьёзная? </p><p>Смоук неуверенно потянул прочь верхнюю часть униформы. Поморщился – ему явно больно было двигать правой рукой. И слишком заметно, что сама ситуация доставляет дискомфорт. Совершенно точно парень не привык показывать кому-то свои травмы. </p><p>Страйкер аккуратно запер дверь, чтобы их не прервали, и включил верхний свет. И едва удержался от вскрика. Таркатанское лезвие рассекло спину в районе лопатки. Похоже, действительно не так уж глубоко, но судя по алым потёкам на спине, крови ниндзя потерял немало. Но не это так поразило полицейского, а разбросанные по бледной коже шрамы и едва зажившие гематомы. По сути, на парне живого места не было. </p><p>– Садись, – стараясь не выдавать своего замешательства, Страйкер выдвинул стул на середину комнаты. – Буду тебя лечить. Возражения не принимаются. Попробуешь удрать – всё равно поймаю. </p><p>Смоук только покорно кивнул, скромно устроившись на краешке стула. Похоже, подумал, что с его мнением перестали считаться. Больше всего он напоминал выросшего на улице молодого пса – уже побитого жизнью, никому не доверяющего и не ждущего ничего хорошего. И полицейскому почему-то очень хотелось – нет, не приручить, но доказать ему, что хорошие люди всё-таки существуют. </p><p>Согрев немного воды и разыскав аптечку, Страйкер подступил к вынужденному пациенту. Смоук напряжённо ловил каждое его движение, испуганно вздрогнув, когда спины коснулась тёплая мокрая тряпка, стирая кровавые следы. </p><p>– Расслабься. Тебе ничего не угрожает. </p><p>Он невольно задержал взгляд на повреждённой коже. Шрамы от кнута и палки, многочисленные следы побоев – Страйкер, как полицейский, прекрасно знал, как и отчего образуются такие следы. И похоже на то, что травмы эти никто не лечил. Господи, да что же с ними делают в этом Лин Куэй, если люди оттуда выходят… такими? </p><p>Уже сделав укол обезболивающего, Страйкер предупредил:</p><p>– Буду шить. Терпи. </p><p>– Это не обязательно, – тихо отозвался Смоук. – Само затянется. Не трать время. </p><p>– Ты когда-нибудь в зеркало смотрел, на что похожа твоя “самозатягивающаяся” спина? Просто карта боевых действий, а не живой человек. </p><p>– Это страшно выглядит только для обычных людей. Для Лин Куэй такое – обычное дело. </p><p>– За что? </p><p>– За разное, – эненра невесело рассмеялся. – За неподчинение. За проваленные задания. За симпатичную мордашку. Просто за то, что оказался не в то время не в том месте. Серьёзно, Страйкер, не бери в голову. Разденешь любого Лин Куэй – полюбуешься таким же. Хотя… они теперь все железные… уже не полюбуешься. </p><p>Полицейский сноровисто зашил порез и наложил крепкую повязку. </p><p>– Вот так. Пару дней посидишь на базе. Я скажу остальным, что тебе нужен покой. </p><p>– Я могу сражаться! – Смоук попытался вскочить, но Страйкер легко удержал его на месте.</p><p>– Верю. Но ты будешь действовать эффективнее, если отдохнёшь и позволишь ране хоть немного зажить. </p><p>– Хорошо, – он кивнул. Видно, не так уж и хотел в таком состоянии куда-то идти и с кем-то драться. </p><p>Страйкер поднялся, чтобы убрать следы походного лазарета. </p><p>– Поможешь с ужином?</p><p>– Конечно, – Смоук кивнул, тоже поднимаясь. С почти отвращением посмотрел в сторону брошенной на стул униформы. </p><p>Секунду подумав, Страйкер снял форменную куртку и набросил на плечи эненры. Смоук вздрогнул всем телом, неуверенно касаясь плотной ткани. </p><p>– Зачем?</p><p>– Она тёплая. И достаточно свободная, чтобы не причинять неудобства ранам. Поставь чайник, а я придумаю что-нибудь пожевать. </p><p>– А… мм…</p><p>– Можешь не возвращать, пока выздоравливаешь. </p><p>Эненра резко отвернулся, занявшись чайником, но полицейский успел заметить на его щеках румянец смущения. Похоже, у них в Лин Куэй не была принята даже такая минимальная забота о ближнем. Когда полицейский уже успел увлечься готовкой, он услышал тихое: “Спасибо”.</p><p> </p><p>Нельзя сказать, что защитники Земли восприняли с энтузиазмом заявление о том, что временно их становится меньше. Даже наоборот, устроили практически скандал, пытаясь убедить твёрдо стоящего на своём решении Страйкера в том, что им необходимы все имеющиеся ресурсы. На сторону полицейского внезапно встал Ночной Волк – как раз в тот момент, когда Смоук уже готов был согласиться, что отдых ему не нужен – лишь бы это закончилось. </p><p>Атмосфера за столом была такой, что впору объявлять штормовое предупреждение. Не выдержав напряжения, Смоук подхватил свой стаканчик с кофе и смылся из-за стола. Страйкер выждал пару минут, чтобы дать ему побыть одному и успокоиться, а остальным – забыть об этом не стоящем их внимания инциденте, и направился следом.</p><p>Эненра обнаружился на крыше. Облокотившись спиной о парапет, он тихо пил кофе и даже не посмотрел в сторону подошедшего человека.   </p><p>– Прости их. </p><p>Похоже, ему удалось удивить ниндзя. Смоук с нескрываемым изумлением покосился на полицейского и горько рассмеялся.</p><p>– Твои друзья мне не доверяют. И неудивительно. Лин Куэй на стороне Внешнего мира.</p><p>– Они не мои друзья. И ты больше не Лин Куэй. </p><p>– Видимо, они так не считают.</p><p>Страйкер сел прямо на пол рядом.</p><p>– У меня был друг. Мы работали вместе. Кабал из Чёрных драконов, но ему стал претить преступный образ жизни, и он перешёл на сторону полиции. Нельзя сказать, что я прямо сразу воспылал к нему доверием. Но вообще, он забавный парень. Думаю, вы бы подружились. </p><p>– Что произошло?</p><p>– Во время начала вторжения он был ранен. Меня отбросили слишком далеко, а когда я смог вернуться – его уже не было. Не думаю, что он мог выжить. </p><p>– Ты же тела не видел, – рассудительно заметил Смоук. – Значит, надежда ещё есть. </p><p>– А на что надеешься ты?</p><p>Мрачно усмехнувшись, эненра вышвырнул опустевший стаканчик.</p><p>– На то, что мне удастся не попасться моим бывшим собратьям живым.</p><p>Он поёжился – солнце село, и воздух стремительно холодел. Страйкер притянул парня к себе, слегка обнимая в попытке согреть. Смоук вздрогнул всем телом, и полицейский ясно почувствовал, как напрягается каждая клеточка его тела. И разжал объятия, немного отодвигаясь. Уличный пёс не спешил доверять человеческим рукам. Для прикосновений пока ещё слишком рано. </p><p>– Пойдём. Внутри теплее.  </p><p> </p><p>Смоук кутался в одолженную куртку, но прикоснуться к себе больше не позволял. Тенью бродил по галереям и переходам, стараясь не сталкиваться с остальными. Те, впрочем, и не обращали на него внимание. Страйкер тоже старался не соваться к нему лишний раз, опасаясь, что неосторожным прикосновением разрушил установившееся доверие. </p><p>А потом вернулся Рейден и забрал Смоука с собой. И только его.</p><p>Страйкер метался по базе в сильном беспокойстве. Он ведь ещё не восстановился! Хотя Рейден… Но зачем ему именно Смоук? Мужчина пытался себя убедить, что его беспокойство продиктовано лишь заботой о соратнике – если с ним что-то случится, защита Земли ослабнет, а все усилия, потраченные на вытаскивание его из запоя и установление дружеских отношений, пропадут впустую. Судя по насмешливым взглядам остальных, получалось плохо.</p><p>Уходили двое – вернулись уже четверо. Повисший на плечах людей Железный Дровосек – судя по синеватой броне и тому, как резко похолодало в помещении – тот самый Саб-Зиро. А вот второй… Шлем на его голове напоминал линкуэевских киберов, вид кожи – Фредди Крюгера. Незнакомец помог Смоуку сгрузить киборга на единственную подходящую горизонтальную поверхность – алтарь в главном зале – и отступил. Эненра взялся что-то доказывать, почему-то Джаксу, бурно жестикулируя и едва не подпрыгивая на месте от распирающих его эмоций. Команда с интересом подобралась поближе. </p><p>– Попробую, – с сомнением покачал головой майор Бриггс. – Но я таким никогда не занимался. И результат не гарантирую, – и пояснил для остальных. – Эти два психа полагают, что если отключить контролирующие протоколы… как-то… то кибер перейдёт на нашу сторону. Ну или по крайней мере, с ним можно будет нормально поговорить. </p><p>Незнакомец медленно подошёл к Страйкеру. Только когда он заговорил, о какой-то ерунде, полицейский осознал – и то не сразу – что перед ним друг, которого он уже успел похоронить. </p><p>А Смоук застрял возле алтаря. Джакс, уже углубившийся в изучение незнакомых схем, несколько раз пытался его прогнать, но эненра не обращал внимания. Потом оказалось, что программа Лин Куэй написана на китайском языке, которым Смоук единственный здесь владел достаточно свободно. </p><p>Поздним вечером, добираясь до своей комнаты, Страйкер ощутил неприятное покалывание в груди. В главном зале горел приглушённый свет – всего несколько свечей да слабое свечение экрана ноутбука. Смоук сидел на краю алтаря, перебрасываясь с колдующим над программой Джаксом негромкими короткими фразами, и ласково гладил отключённого киборга по броне. Словно… словно величайшую ценность в мире, чёрт возьми!</p><p>– Ты смотришь на него, как ревнивая мамочка на сына, – усмехнулся незаметно подкравшийся Кабал. – Похоже, парнишка тебе нравится? </p><p>– Ты как всегда городишь чушь, Кабал, – не глядя на товарища, отмахнулся полицейский. И тут же жадно поинтересовался. – И как он тебе?</p><p>– Забавный малый. Спорить с громовержцем, надо же, – бывший Чёрный дракон покачал головой. – Похоже, этот стальной – и, между прочим, тяжеленный – парень очень ему дорог. Так что будь поосторожнее. У тебя есть конкурент, – Кабал издал тихий смешок.</p><p>– Иди к чёрту! – развернувшись, Страйкер решительно прошагал прочь.</p><p>Но слова друга всё же глубоко запали в душу полицейского. Конкурент… придумал тоже. Да он только рад, что Смоук больше не шляется по коридорам, словно бесприютное привидение, а занят делом и, похоже, рад возвращению друга. Всё к лучшему. Если только Джаксу действительно удастся справиться с этой самой программой. Потому что если нет – первым, на кого нападёт чокнутая машина для убийств, будет именно Смоук. </p><p>Выругавшись, полицейский встал со своей кровати и направился обратно в зал. </p><p>Там уже собрались все защитники Земного царства – Джакс вот только что объявил, что, кажется, совладал с непокорной программой и собирается это проверить.</p><p>Киборг просыпался долго. Так долго, что все успели занервничать, а в голосе Смоука под конец ясно слышалась откровенная паника. Страйкер смотрел, как парень тянется к другу, и понимал, что Кабал прав – он откровенно ревнует. Идея отослать киборга обратно пришла внезапно, и полицейский был совершенно уверен, что её не поддержат, и даже растерялся, когда Саб-Зиро спокойно согласился обмануть своих бывших “работодателей”. И особенно от того, что не стал тянуть с возвращением, хотя как минимум сам Страйкер точно был уверен, что друзья захотят хоть немного пообщаться. Вернувшийся Кабал не отпускал его несколько часов, пока не выяснил и не рассказал все новости и слухи. А двое Лин Куэй только обменялись крепким рукопожатием и несколькими едва слышными фразами на китайском. И Саб-Зиро ушёл.</p><p>Смоук выдохнул, благодарно улыбнулся Джаксу и убрёл на кухню. Выждав несколько минут, Страйкер пошёл следом. Эненра успел снова переодеться в его куртку, подвязать чем-то длинные волосы и сейчас увлечённо копался в древнем холодильнике. Заметив полицейского, приглашающе махнул ему рукой. </p><p>– Заходи. Поможешь. Честно сказать, бутерброды и растворимая лапша мне уже поперёк горла. Понимаю, что времени и сил на готовку в наших условиях просто не остаётся, но раз уж я всё равно торчу здесь, пусть от меня будет хотя бы гастрономическая польза. </p><p>На столе появился кочан капусты, две бутылки пива и объёмный истекающий кровью пакет с мясом.</p><p>– Чьё? – подозрительно уточнил полицейский.</p><p>– Ну уж не человеческое, ясное дело, – Смоук усмехнулся, проверяя остроту ножа. – Свинка, надо полагать. Я подумал, что нам калории нужны больше, чем гражданским мародёрам. Против тушёной капусты возражения есть? Нет, я так и подумал. К тому же, ничего другого я приготовить не смогу, других гарниров у нас нет. Держи нож, – вымыв мясо, эненра плюхнул его на разделочную доску. – Нарежь его вот такими примерно кусками, – парень обозначил довольно крупные куски, судя по размерам, должно было хватить на каждого по одному. И выудил себе второй нож, занявшись капустой.</p><p>Шинковка была стремительной и весьма умелой. </p><p>– В Лин Куэй учат готовить?</p><p>– Нет, – Смоук закинул капусту в одну из двух стоящих на плите глубоких сковородок. – Но кулинарные книги и обмен опытом никто не отменял. Мы были всегда голодные. Когда Би-Хану надоело сталкиваться со мной в кладовке, он решил припрячь меня к поварскому делу, – он усмехнулся. – Через неделю отморозку пришлось признать, что для собственного же здравия лучше сначала научить меня готовить. О, мясо готово? Отлично, – отобрав порезанное, Смоук занялся его обжаркой. – Можешь посидеть, дальше я сам управлюсь.</p><p>Страйкер с интересом наблюдал за парнем. Полностью поглощённый делом Смоук, да ещё и такой непривычно разговорчивый…</p><p>– Ты нервничаешь?</p><p>– Нет, – эненра пожал плечами. – Он хороший воин. Хотя хитрость – это не о Саб-Зиро. Но он справится. Просто мне лучше будет чем-то себя занять на время ожидания.  </p><p>Поджаренное мясо скрылось под слоем пива. Смоук на миг задумался, перебирая баночки со специями.</p><p>– Самое главное здесь – не переборщить. У меня и без того репутация не очень, если я ещё накормлю всех пересоленным мясом… Как думаешь, какова вероятность того, что остальные поверят, что это досадная оплошность, а не сознательная диверсия? Лучше не рисковать… Вот, – определившись со специями и прикрыв блюдо крышкой, эненра помещал готовящуюся по соседству капусту. – Теперь ближайший час нужно только отгонять всех желающих снять пробу. </p><p>Смоук запрыгнул на стол и сбил крышку с оставшейся бутылки. Протянул Страйкеру.</p><p>– Будешь? </p><p>Полицейский кивнул. Смоук с едва слышным вздохом сползал за кружками. Некоторое время прошло в молчании.</p><p>– Тебе лет вообще сколько? </p><p>– Это важно? – эненра изобразил ироничную улыбку. – Совершеннолетний. А точно я не помню. Предположим, около двадцати пяти. </p><p>– Не помнишь?</p><p>– Не спрашивай, – ниндзя помрачнел и отвернулся к плите. </p><p>– Хорошо, – Страйкер примирительно поднял руки. – Не злись. Пахнет вкусно. </p><p>– А то, – эненра самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Зови остальных. Попробуем, что получилось.</p><p> </p><p>Вернувшийся Саб-Зиро рассказывал что-то о своём брате, а Страйкер с ужасом наблюдал, как постепенно бледнеет Смоук. Если бы маска не закрывала его лицо – полицейский готов был поклясться, что у парня дрожат губы. Едва дождавшись конца доклада, эненра буквально сбежал из зала. </p><p>Страйкер, почти не сомневаясь, пошёл на крышу. </p><p>Смоук стоял на самом краю, вглядываясь вниз. Его пальцы беспорядочно теребили вплетённую в волосы ленточку. Полицейский молча встал рядом. Эненра покосился в его сторону.  </p><p>– Если он… с братом – так… Я боюсь представить, что он может сделать со мной. </p><p>– Не бойся, – поддавшись порыву, Страйкер осторожно обнял парня. Тот вдруг уткнулся ему в грудь и глубоко, судорожно вздохнул. – Я не дам тебя в обиду. </p><p>После таких слов стоило сделать что-нибудь решительное. Что-нибудь вроде… Приподняв за подбородок, полицейский аккуратно снял с него маску. Медленно провёл большим пальцем по губам. Интересно, каковы они на вкус? Страйкер наклонился, ожидая, что ниндзя вырвется или ударит его. Но вопреки ожиданиям, их губы соприкоснулись, и полицейского оглушила пьяная смесь дыма, хмеля и тёплой удивительно мягкой кожи. Смоук прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь в его руках, и чуть улыбнулся в поцелуй. </p><p>– Пойдём, – Страйкер чуть потянул его в сторону двери внутрь. – Найдём укромный уголок. </p><p>Эненра покорно пошёл за ним, робко взяв за руку. Убедившись, что их никто не заметит, Страйкер довёл его до своей комнаты и аккуратно запер дверь.</p><p>– Что ты собираешься делать? – Смоук испуганно отступил на шаг.</p><p>– Не бойся. Тебе будет хорошо.</p><p>Медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, чтобы не испугать, Страйкер подошёл ближе. Сам, на ощупь, нашёл все хитрые застёжки и снял с него верхнюю часть униформы. Медленно провёл ладонями по узким плечам, потом обвил рукой за пояс, чуть притягивая к себе. </p><p>– Не бойся, – тихо повторил полицейский, легонько подтолкнув эненру в сторону кровати. </p><p>Склонившись над упавшим на кровать парнем, Страйкер упоённо целовал его плечи, ключицы, осторожно обходя старые шрамы и постепенно спускаясь ниже. Ладони Смоука легли на его плечи, освобождая из плена форменной рубашки, и замерли. Эненра хрипло вздохнул и закрыл глаза, постаравшись расслабиться. Восприняв это как руководство к действию, Страйкер потянул прочь оставшуюся одежду и пожалел, что не ожидал такого развития событий и не запасся необходимым. Не хотелось причинять парнишке боль. </p><p>– Расслабься, – шепнул полицейский. </p><p>Смоук испуганно всхлипнул, ощутив пусть осторожное, но всё равно неожиданное вторжение в тело. Как бы ни был полицейский бережен, это было больно. Страйкер старался отвлекать его поцелуями и нежными прикосновениями, не торопясь продвигаться глубже, давая привыкнуть. Эненра был привычен к боли, пусть и не к такой. Почувствовав, что его мышцы расслабляются, Страйкер двинулся вглубь, до конца, и, не давая опомниться, задвигался, ощущая, как выгибается под его руками сильное тренированное тело. </p><p>Движения становились всё хаотичнее, поцелуи всё больше напоминали укусы, а стоны наверняка уже было слышно за пределами комнаты, но они не замечали. Беспорядочно генерируемый дым закрывал обзор, и двое искали друг друга, стремясь продлить каждое прикосновение, поймать стон губами, попасть в ритм чужих движений. Немой крик завершения – и Страйкер буквально рухнул на парня, но почти сразу сумел откатиться в сторону. Смоук приткнулся к нему под бок. </p><p> </p><p>Рассветное солнце разбудило его, скользнув по подушке. Страйкер лениво отмахнулся. И потом долго ещё лежал, разглядывая спящего рядом эненру. Впервые полицейский видел его таким расслабленным и спокойным. По тонким губам блуждала лёгкая улыбка, он выглядел намного моложе и счастливее, чем вчера вечером. Осторожно протянув руку, Страйкер развязал стянувшую его волосы ленту и легонько погладил по груди.</p><p>Они ещё не знали, что через несколько часов на базу ворвётся Королева Синдел.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>